


Любовь – это не обязательно свадьба

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [16]
Category: Marvel Future Fight, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marvel Future Fight - Freeform, Slash, love is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — И не будет ведь никакой свадьбы?





	Любовь – это не обязательно свадьба

Эта база была очень старой. Стив уже не мог вспомнить, когда оказался на ней впервые. Это было не меньше пяти лет назад, и тогда всё здесь ему казалось удивительным.

Теперь же он знал каждый угол, каждую скрипучую доску и сломанную стену, потом отстроенную заново. Он знал, что пришлось пережить этому месту и был удивлен, что оно всё ещё держалось, несмотря на многочисленные нападки Красного Черепа, Доктора Октавиуса и Модока.

А ещё он знал, что Тони всегда ненавидел это место, поэтому было вдвойне не по себе осознавать, что тот всё-таки был здесь. С ним.

После той драки, когда Тони вправил ему мозги, они всё ещё не поговорили, хотя успели сделать достаточно добрых дел. Освободили девушку-ученую ЩИТа, поближе узнали Иокасту, и та даже позволила Стиву называть её ласково и кратко – Ио. Они прошли по нескольким кварталам Нью-Йорка в поисках главных злодеев и наконец достигли определённой цели, после которой, вероятно, снова пойду кто куда.

Стив останавливается около титановых дверей и долго думает, стоит ли делать шаг. Но потом понимает, что непременно стоит, ведь Тони его уже сделал. Лёгкий стук, и вот он уже переминается с ноги на ногу от волнения. Тони слишком долго не открывает.

Тони, в общем-то, всегда всё делает с параметром «слишком»: слишком долго, слишком медленно, слишком правильно, хорошо и невероятно. И пока Стив прокручивает в голове связный примирительный текст, дверь всё-таки открывается.

— А, это ты, — отзывается Тони. Он не приглашает Стива войти, просто оставляет дверь открытой и возвращается к своим делам. — Октавиус немного подпалил мои схемы, надо подлатать.

— А почему работаешь здесь, а не в лаборатории? — спрашивает Стив, оглядывая комнату. Он заходит внутрь и закрывает за собой дверь, думая, что так поступить вполне можно.

— «Мистер Старк, а расскажите...», — изображает он Джемму Симмонс, — «А покажите...», «А правда, мистер Старк, правда, что вы...». Уже жалею, что мы спасли её.

— Она помогла нам найти Изо-8, — фыркает Стив, едва сдерживая приступ смеха. — И все эти порталы… Вы с ней разговариваете на одном языке, не то, что я с…

Капитан осекается, потому что, если честно, не знает, что сказать. Сказать « _с тобой_ » и снова построить пропасть между ними, а с ней, с Джеммой, он в общем-то и не разговаривает. Тони отвлекается от деталей костюма, стягивает перчатки и прозрачные лабораторные очки, а затем поворачивается к Стиву.

От его взгляда становится не по себе, и Стив не понимает почему.

— Ты пришёл, чтобы поговорить о науке? Узнать что-то о порталах или возможных перемещениях? Ты же знаешь, что Иокаста ловит все излучения, и если что-то случится, она оповестит всех, а не только меня.

— Знаю, да, — Стив опускает взгляд в пол на несколько секунд. — Но я пришёл не за этим. Я пришёл за тобой.

Последнее слово практически сливается с тишиной, и Тони разбирает уже по губам. Да уж, заранее заготовленная речь была куда длиннее и выразительнее.

— За… мной? — после долгой паузы спрашивает Тони. Стив кивает. — И чему же я обязан такой чести?

— Мы нашли много запасов Изо-8, — говорит Стив спокойно, — и думаю, мне пора отчаливать. Найти Красного Черепа, надеюсь Наташа выбьет что-нибудь о его местоположении у Октавиуса.

— Так ты решил слиться, понятно, — Тони отворачивается к столу и внимательно, под ярким светом лампы рассматривает разобранную перчатку. — Ну, бывай, капитан. Не ждал, что всё пройдёт так быстро.

— Тони, — протянул Стив и сел на кровать. — Это моя миссия, это моя работа.

— Ну, так может женишься на ней, на этой своей работе? Раз уж эта дама так близка твоему сердцу. Полагаю, с ней секса у тебя будет больше, а нелепых предложений, вроде «выходи за меня» меньше.

— Тони, — зачем-то повторяет его имя Стив, а после многозначительно молчит.

Тони натягивает одну перчатку и возвращается к работе. Стив давно не видел, чтобы Тони исправлял что-то при помощи паяльника, от этого его удивление только становится больше.

— Тони, — снова зовёт его Стив. И что-то внутри говорит Тони, что поворачиваться не следует, но он всё равно поворачивается.

Каким-то чудом Стив оказывается ближе, чем был до этого. И Тони может с невероятной точностью разглядеть цепочку лопнувших сосудов на белках его глаз. Это кажется довольно романтичным, и Тони думает, что, вероятно, нехило ударился о стену, когда доктор Октопус пустил в ход свои щупальца.

— Кажется, с тех пор не было ни одной ночи, — начинает Стив, вставая на колени, прямо на пол, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Тони. Он должен ему поверить, — чтобы я не думал об этом, не жалел о том, что сказал и не хотел всё исправить.

— Не глупи, — Тони закатывает глаза в такой любимой Стивом манере. — Ты тогда ясно дал понять, что всё, что было между нами – большая игра, и я, выходит, проиграл, раз влюбился.

— А разве кто-то говорил тебе, что я _выиграл_?

У Тони дрожит рука. _Не может быть_. Он успевает подумать об этом не меньше десяти раз, прежде чем Стив его целует, и если сначала Тони злится, потому что считает это до ужаса неправильным и оскорбительным, то вскоре, спустя какое-то мгновение, он кладёт руки на его щёки, втягиваясь в поцелуй сильнее.

Он наклоняется к Стиву, пытаясь «закутаться» в его объятиях, ощутить его запах, запомнить его так же, как вкус на губах. Кончиками пальцев касается коротких волос на затылке, от чего Стив стонет в поцелуй, разрывая его.

— Ненавижу эти стулья, — фыркает Тони. Он обнимает Стива за плечи, не давая тому отстраниться. Проигравшие должны держаться вместе, ведь так?

— Да, я помню. Ты ненавидел эту базу, — смеётся Стив, а потом пытается изобразить голос Тони: — Ни отсосать нормально, ни станцевать танец на коленях.

— Ну а что, ты сам попробуй!

— Ну и попробую, — ухмыляется Стив.

И видя, что Тони готовится выдать что-нибудь непоправимое, затыкает его поцелуем.

 

***

Утро начинается не с кофе. Тони, в общем-то, не против, учитывая, как умело работает Стив. Его рот такой горячий, что Тони едва не обжигается, касаясь пальцами его губ. Стив облизывает их, ухмыляясь. Он весь красный, его волосы влажные от пота, но несмотря на это, Стив потрясающий, и Тони готов поклясться в этом хоть на библии, хоть на конституции, хоть на камасутре.

— О-мать-моя-амери-и-и-ика-Стив, — шипит Тони, когда Стив снова берёт в рот. Он едва держится, не хочет закрывать глаза, потому что видеть Стива за работой одно удовольствие. — Кажется, я начал забывать как это великолепно.

Стив не может ответить, но его глаза улыбаются. Он доволен собой, и, пожалуй, Тони тоже им доволен. Он дал обещание не лезть не в своё дело, но всё равно с трудом удерживает руки под головой, из раза в раз хватаясь за концы подушки.

У Стива сильные руки, и Тони ощущает это каждый раз, когда Стив, останавливаясь, оставляет во рту только головку, посасывая её, как Тони любит, и дрочит, ужасно медленно дрочит, но так хорошо, что на скорость Тони просто не обращает внимания.

Тони вслух говорит о том, как Стив великолепен, повторяет это много раз, сбивается со счёта, потому что Роджерс буквально заставляет его стонать. Стив держит его так, чтобы он не мог лишний раз двинуть бёдрам и всадить поглубже.

Когда Тони кончает, Стив довольно ухмыляется, вытирает испачканное спермой лицо о простынь и думает о том, что дальше. Этот вопрос для них с Тони всегда был больным и стоял ребром.

Вместе ли они? Или порознь? Любит ли его Тони? И хочет ли он видеть его рядом с собой? В голове все мысли путаются, сливаются в одну, превращаясь в чёртовое, слишком явное утверждение. Чувствует ли Тони тоже самое? А, чёрт с ним, он должен знать, а не думать. Но прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, дверь отодвигается, а Тони резко накидывает на него одеяло.

Здесь, под одеялом, душно, но Стив старается не шевелиться. Первым делом Наташа говорит о том, что не может найти Роджерса, на что Тони просто фыркает, а затем она сообщает, что они нашли Красного Черепа. И на этих словах Стив высовывает свою голову из-под одеяла, и как бы Тони не злился, но этот вопрос его тоже касается, так что он имеет право присутствовать при этом обсуждении.

— Только не говорите, что вы находитесь в процессе соития, — закатив глаза, говорит Наташа. Как бы она не пыталась скрыться за сарказмом и иронией, свою радость спрятать у неё не получается.

Вместо ответа на вопрос, Тони по-дурацки хихикает.

— Мы не находимся в процессе соития, — спокойно отвечает Стив, а затем вытаскивает ногу из-под одеяла. — Вот, на мне есть штаны.

— А на мне нет, — всё так же хихикает Тони.

— Так что там с Красным Черепом? — спрашивает Стив, отвлекаясь от обсуждения собственной личной жизни. А потом ловит странный взгляд Наташи и лишь надеется, что вытер всю сперму с лица. — Почему Ио ничего мне не сообщила?

— Должно быть потому, что _твой_ коммуникатор в _твоей_ комнате, — хмыкнула Наташа, — но если кратко, их координаты семьдесят один градус сорок четыре минуты северной широты и двадцать пять градусов двадцать минут восточной долготы. Мы думаем, что он планирует нападение на Вашингтон. Там же Иокаста засекла и сигнатуру Альтрона.

— Альтрон вернулся? — удивляется Старк, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Ох, папочке всё-таки придётся выйти на работу.

— Всегда думала, что Роджерс здесь папочка.

— Почему это? — возмущается Тони.

— По кочану с капустой.

— При чём здесь капуста?

— Это такое русское выражение, значит, что ты глупости спрашиваешь, — поясняет Наташа. — Вылезайте из кровати, мойтесь… или чем вы там по утрам занимаетесь. И помните, сначала работа, а потом свадьба.

— Какая свадьба? — Стив хмурится, поджав губы.

— Да не прикидывайся.

— Не будет никакой свадьбы, — продолжает Стив настойчиво.

— Ну конечно, — иронично подхватывает Наташа, и прежде чем закрыть дверь, добавляет: — Паркер будет счастлив.

— Паркер? — глупо повторяет Стив, смотря на Тони. — Не знал, что он здесь.

— О-у, Стив, у нас тут вполне себе заполненные ясли супергероев, между прочим, — хмыкает Тони, — иди сюда, давай ещё раз, а потом будем собираться.

— И не будет ведь никакой свадьбы? — немного жалобно спрашивает Стив, но всё-таки оказывается в объятиях Тони.

— Как ты захочешь, детка, — ухмыляется Тони, а затем целует Стива.

— А если я захочу, чтобы ты надел белое платье? — шутливо произносит Стив.

— Когда угодно, но с двумя условиями: только по праздникам и исключительно в качестве атрибута для ролевых игр.

— Значит, точно никакой свадьбы.

— Посмотрим, детка, посмотрим.


End file.
